Searching For Love
by nchapps
Summary: Gabriella Montez has visions of a boy who she falls in love with. Follow her on her journey to find Troy Bolton, who has a very undecided mind. Troyella Oneshot. Rated M for sexual content.


**Hello Everyone! I know, its been a while since I've posted anything. But I had written this story for English and decided to change then names to Troy and Gabriella, add the rated M scene, and post it on here! So, here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about High School Musical. I do, however, own the plot.**

* * *

The unconscious gray mountain lion slipped from her hands and onto the forest floor. Her body was frozen as she saw a scene that was not in front of her. Her ice blue eyes, which she gained from being a vegetarian, were unfocused. The scene she was observing was not the tall oak trees that surrounded her, nor was it the mountain lion that lay limp beside her feet. The scene she saw was of a boy, though she could hardly call him a boy.

She felt her heart pounding, though that was impossible for her heart was dead. His sandy, almost brown, hair was shaggy and fell just above his ice blue eyes, which meant he also was a vegetarian, and covered the tops of his ears. The skin that covered his five foot ten frame was sun-kissed, as if he spent a lot of time outside. His nose was perfectly sculpted and his jaw was defined. Under his blue plaid button up, with the sleeves neatly folded to his elbows, his muscles rippled with each movement. To go with his button up, he was wearing loose fitting jeans that showed the top of his boxers. To finish his outfit, he wore white converse on his feet. His avatar sunglasses were hooked onto the v-neck of his white t-shirt, which he wore underneath his plaid shirt. His name, which she found out during the vision, was Troy Alexander Bolton.

She couldn't hide her shock when she saw herself in the vision as well. It was like she was watching a cheesy romance movie, or reading a romance novel. Her midnight hair was blowing in the wind as they ran, him chasing her. There was a twinkle in her bright blue eyes and a cheeky grin plastered on her face. A squeal emitted from her mouth as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in circles. Her Latino face glowed as they spun and she curled her tan legs into her body.

As she came out of her vision, she was immobile for a moment. Then, a grin broke out on her face. _I have to find him, _she thought. She forgot about the half drained animal at her feet and ran home. Half way home, her petite body halted. _I don't need to go back home, _she decided. She had enough money to buy new clothes and anything else she needed because she has been alive, though technically dead, for over one hundred years. She quickly turned and headed towards the direction she felt a magnetic pull towards; south.

In her vision, they had been in a hot area; she estimated about 97 degrees Fahrenheit. They were in urban vicinity and far from civilization. There were many places in the world with this description, so she would have to depend on the pull she has felt since she had the vision. After approximately three hours of running, she was currently located in Corvallis, Oregon; 639.3 km from her home in Vancouver, BC, Canada.

As she ran, she couldn't help but think back to the emotions she felt during the vision. Sure, she felt the playful vibe as he chased her. But, that vibe was nothing compared to other emotions she felt. The passion and love that radiated off of them was almost overwhelming. Just thinking about it took her breath away. She could still feel the spark that jolted through her as his arms made contact with her waist. She never thought it was possible to feel like that. But, apparently, it was possible because she, Gabriella Sofia Mariana Montez, was in love with a boy she has never met.

Gabriella Sofia Mariana Montez was, technically, one hundred and seven years old. She was born on June 18, 1903. She stopped aging when she was turned into a vampire at the tender age of eighteen. Gabriella grew up in Puerto Princesa, Philippines with her mother, father, and four siblings; she was the baby of the family. At only five feet and one inch, she was successfully the smallest amongst her family and her friends. Her family had been considered high class. Her father was involved with the government and was well-liked among the people. Her mother was a stay-at-home mom. Her father had been wrapped around her tiny, little pinkie since the day she was born. Her mother had been too, but she was the more disciplinary parent. Gabriella had, had a happy childhood and had been popular amongst the other children in the city. Her beautiful features and slim, but curvy, body had all the boys wanting her and the girls jealous. Even with the attention, she was very modest. She was nice to everyone and had a likeable personality. But only two months after her eighteenth birthday, a horrific tragedy had happened to her.

Gabriella had been home alone after dark. She had been enjoying her time alone by singing and dancing around her home, and also by cleaning. She had been cleaning the foyer when the door was slammed open. Standing there was a man she had never seen. He had been American, so she figured he was still in the country because of the Philippines-American war. The war had officially ended in 1901, but there was still a lot of fighting happening. Without the gory details, she was raped and killed. _Well, almost killed, _she thought_._ A woman, though she had never learned her real name, had saved her. She did not know until days later, when she woke up, that the woman was a vampire and had turned her into one also. She had not known how the woman found her. Now that she was a vampire, she knew that the woman had smelled her blood, which had been seeping out of her body, because of their heightened senses. The pale woman, who Gabriella had taken to calling Angel, had shown Gabriella the ropes to her new life and had also taught her about the life of a vegetarian. Angel herself had been a vegetarian, and after Gabriella expressed her concerns about her diet, she told Gabriella of the uncommon life style. Gabriella decided that if she ever saw Angel again, she would have to thank her once again.

The next day, Gabriella found herself in Mexico. During the night, the pull had changed towards southeast, then back to south, then towards east and finally to northeast. Now, she was stopped on the coast of Cancun and was continuing to feel a compelling pull east. She would need to get on a plane and fly to Cuba. She went to the Cancun International Airport and bought a flight. She would land at the Jose Marti International Airport in Havana, Cuba.

While she was on the plane, she got another vision. This one seemed to be of where Troy currently was. The area looked to be one of the more poor areas in the world. There was a lot of sand and the houses were made of clay. There were many colored people who looked like they hadn't eaten a full meal in months. The people wore no shoes and little clothing. Thankfully, the climate was hot, so they didn't need much clothing. When she observed Troy, he looked lost. His eyes were dull and held sorrow. Gabriella felt like crying. The look in her lover's eyes was heartbreaking.

When she came back to the present, they were getting ready for the landing. Because Gabriella did not have a carry-on like all of the other passengers, she was the first one off the plane. She headed towards the parking garage, something that made her look normal. But instead of taking a right into the garage, she took a quick left, making sure no one saw her, and ran at vampire speed. At vampire speed, Gabriella could run up to 180 miles per hour. As she ran, she found herself thinking about Troy again. She couldn't wait to introduce herself. She wanted to change the dull sadness in his eyes to shining happiness. She wanted to make the lost look in his eyes disappear.

Later that day, as she was traveling through the mountains of Cuba, she had another vision. This vision was set about two months into the future. The two were in a house that Gabriella did not recognized, but it was clear that it belonged to them. A movie titled "The Notebook" played on the large, flat-screen television they had hanging on the wall. They were seated on a black leather couch in the living room. They had the recliner out, in which Troy had his legs resting on. In his lap was Gabriella's head. She was lying horizontal with her head in Troy's lap and her feet on the opposite side of the couch. One of his hands rested on her stomach, which he was drawing designs on. His other hand was slowly going through her hair, playing with it and massaging her scalp. A lazy smile was resting on Gabriella's lips and her eyes drooped tiredly. Suddenly, she reached one of her hands up to grab his and brought it to her lips. She idly kissed each of his fingers and then nuzzled her nose into his palm before letting it go. Troy's own lazy smile appeared on his lips as she completed the action. Once she let go of his hand, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips before returning his hand to her hair. They returned their attention back to the movie until Gabriella was lulled to sleep by Troy's actions and the soft hum coming from his lips.

As her eyes refocused, Gabriella was wearing a huge grin. The little voice in her head awed. She sped up, wanting to reach him quicker. Suddenly, the direction of the attractive pull changed and her eyes became unfocused, again. She was viewing a new area. It looked to be China or Japan, maybe Korea. She was unsure. But the locations matched the new direction of the pull she felt. She felt frustrated as her sight came back to her.

_He keeps moving, _she thought.

"Would you please just stay still, Troy?" She growled in aggravation.

She wasn't really angry; she just wanted to find him; to be together with him. Now that he was on, or would soon be on the eastern side of the world, she booked another flight to China, as well as one back to Cancun. She decided that once she landed in Cancun, she would go on foot until she got to New Hampshire, United States, and then get a flight from there to Beijing, China. The total travel time from New Hampshire to Beijing added up to twenty hours and thirty- five minutes.

During her layover in Washington, DC, Gabriella had a vision, once again. He was no longer near China. He was in a location that was not cold, and not hot. There was green grass and beaches everywhere. People were speaking with an accent she recognized. The magnetic pull she has been feeling since her first vision of him was now pointing towards southeast. Judging by her vision, she thought maybe he was in Australia.

_Australia! _Gabriella exclaimed in her mind, _really? God, he is all over the place!_

Forgetting about her connecting flight to Beijing, she quickly headed towards the woods. Her new plan was to run to the southern tip of South America and get a flight to the new destination.  
On her way to South American, Gabriella started to doubt herself. With Troy constantly changing his mind, she wasn't sure she would ever catch up to him. And how could she? Every time she started her journey to the place he was going, he would change his mind and choose another destination, half way across the world! It would be impossible.

And, right when she was about to give up, she had one last vision.

_The United States,_ she screamed in her mind. He was coming to the country she was currently in. In her vision, he was standing next to the Space Needle in Seattle.

"I swear to god, if he changed his mind again…" She drifted off, leaving the threat unfinished. She quickly turned her body and headed north. Gabriella would reach Seattle before him, so she would wait by the Space Needle until he arrived.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the structure. All while she was waiting, she got visions with updates on his progress. Many of them were of him on airplanes, some were of him in an airport, and others were of him running. Luckily, he did not change his path. Because she knew the exact time he would arrive, Gabriella was able to keep herself entertained. She did some shopping and went to a bookstore before returning to the place they would meet. He was due to arrive in exactly 13 minutes. Her insides were trembling. It was as if the adrenaline in her blood were rushing through her system, though it was not. She looked at her watch.

_Ten minutes and fourteen seconds._

This was going to be the longest ten minutes of her life.

_Seven minutes and thirty-three seconds._

"Could time pass any slower?" Her mind asked her.

_Three minutes and fifty-six seconds._

"He's almost here!" she whispered, excitedly.

_Three seconds._

"Come on, Gabi. Get a grip." She tried to calm herself.

_Two seconds._

"Oh, gosh. This is it!"

_One second. _

"Took you long enough." The statement fell from her mouth without her consent.

He stood, stunned, for a couple minutes. She could see his eyes take in every inch of her body, starting with head and ending with her feet. His breathing was shallow, as if he couldn't catch his breath. Gabriella smirked, knowing how he felt and why he felt that way.

"You alright there, buddy?" Amusement was laced into her voice.

"I-I… what?" The confused look on his face was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. "I mean, yeah. I'm okay."

"My name's Gabriella. Come with me, Troy." She held her hand out for him to take. He looked from her face, to her hand, and back to her face, before placing his hand in hers. They instantaneously laced.

She ended up taking him to a lake. It was beautiful. The sun was shining over head, and the light reflected off of the clear water. Surrounding them was bright green grass, and the trees made a perimeter around them. They saw blue, purple, and pink flowers within the nearby area. There was a long dock that jetted out into the lake. Troy and Gabriella were seated on the edge with their feet skimming water. Their hands were still linked as she told him about her adventure. She started with the first vision and ended with the thoughts that ran through her mind as he stood before her for the first time.

"Wow." He couldn't say much else. He was astounded.

"Yeah…" Gabriella dragged out the word. "Say something, please."

He was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." He said, sheepishly.

"You'd better be." She said playfully, then added, "But seriously, don't worry about it. You're here now. That's all that matters."

Troy scooted closer to Gabriella and wrapped his arm around her waist. Gabriella moved her right leg so it was draped over Troy's left leg. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck and his head was lying on top of hers.

"You smell really good." And he did. She didn't know how to describe it, though. He smelled like… Troy. That was the only way to describe it.

Liam chuckled. "Thank you, Brie. You smell good, too."

"Brie?" She asked curiously, and moved her head to look at him.

"Yeah. I've been trying to think of a unique nickname for you. I assume a lot of people have called you Gabi?" She nodded. "That's what I though. So, I started thinking. At first, I thought of Gabs, but that is so similar to Gabi. Then Brie popped into my head, and it kind of stuck. Do you like it?" Troy ended the explanation with a question, and continued to look at her.

"Yes, I do like it. No one has ever called me that before. In fact, I've never thought of that nickname, either. Good job." Gabriella complimented. He thanked her. Instead of returning to their previous position, Troy held her gaze.

"I am going to kiss you, now. Is that okay?" He asked, leaning his head in. She could only nod, and swallow the lump in her throat.

With that, his lips connected with hers. It was a slow, soft kiss. There was no brushing of tongues, or saliva exchange. The kiss only contained lips moving against lips, and noses brushing against noses. Their lips disconnected and Troy moved his head so his nose brushed against her forehead. He nuzzled it for a moment, and took a deep breath, before moving his lips back to hers.

* * *

The past 3 months had been pure bliss. They had passed the time traveling the world and enjoying each other's company. Presently, Troy and she were located on a cliff. The view was amazing. It was sunset, and they were looking out above the city. The sky was painted with pinks, purples, oranges, and blues. The scene was peaceful. Troy was leaning on a tree and Gabriella was between his legs, her back on his chest. His arms were around her waist, and their hands were intertwined and resting on her stomach. Every once in a while, he would lift one of her hands to his lips and place a gentle kiss on it. Gabriella 's head rested on his shoulder and Troy's head would switch between leaning back against the tree and leaning his chin on the top of her head. A quiet sigh escaped from her lips.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl?" Troy asked softly, the atmosphere too delicate to speak in a normal tone voice.

"I just, I can't believe I'm here right now. I keep asking myself, 'Is this really happening? Am I really wrapped up in your arms?' It just doesn't seem possible." Gabriella explained.

"This is really happening. You are wrapped up in my arms. It is possible. I'm not a ghost. You aren't dreaming. I can promise you that." He told her, nuzzling her neck. His hot breath gliding over her skin sent chills down her body and made goose bumps rise on every inch of it.

"I just can't believe it. I know I keep repeating myself, but I really ca-"

She was cut short as Troy quickly used his hands to turn her body facing him. Gabriella 's legs ended up straddling Troy's lap after he turned her. His lips crashed upon hers and his tongue pried her mouth open. She quickly gave into the intense kiss and her hands moved up to fist his hair. One of his hands was on the back of her head, keeping her face against his, and the other was on her lower back, molding her body to his. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization. Sparks were flying and their bodies were on fire. After several minutes of their passionate embrace, the kiss slowed to light pecks as they fought to catch their breath, although they did not need air.

"Believe me now?" Troy asked, breathlessly. His lips pressed feather-light kisses to her neck and jaw line.

"Yes!" Gabriella gasped.

"I love you, Gabriella Sofia Mariana Montez." He whispered.

"And I love you, Troy Alexander Bolton." She replied.

Her lips quickly found his, again. Gabriella pressed hard against Troy's chest to get him to lay back. A small gasp escaped her lips as he surprised Gabriella by flipping them over. He was now on top, situated between her legs, with their most intimate parts brushing. She could feel his hardness pressing against her heat. The feeling was intoxicating. When oxygen became necessary, his lips tore from hers and descended down her neck. His mouth latched onto the spot where her jaw and neck joined. His teeth lightly nipped and his tongue lapped against her skin. The soft moan she had been attempting to keep silent broke free from her lips.

"Troy." Her moan produced his name. He felt himself harden even more by the sound. Troy leaned back from her neck to observe his work. Right on the spot where her pulse would have been was a circled mark, the color lighter than her skin tone. Whereas on a human, a hickey is a dark purple color because of the blood gathered in that area, it is a lighter color on vampires because of the venom. Deciding he was satisfied with his work, his lips moved south. As he worked his way down, he had formed many more hickeys along her neck. Stopping at her shoulder, he sunk his teeth into it. A loud moan produced from her lips and her eyes rolled back into her head. She felt a flood of wetness pool into her red, lacy, bootie short underwear.

"Oh, fuck." She swore in pleasure. Her eyes were closed with her head thrown back and her back was arched. Her hands clawed at the soil in desperate need to grip something. When she noticed there were no blankets, she settled for gripping his hair. An amused smile formed on his face. He stayed at her shoulder for a moment longer before dragging his tongue over her chest. Slowly, as to torture her, he reached for the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. All that was covering her chest consisted of a lacy, blood red push-up bra that amplified her cleavage. He stared at her for a moment, wanting to truly appreciate her. With a blush gracing her face, she tried to move her arms to cover up, but he grabbed her wrists.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on, and I don't want anyone to tell you otherwise. Do you understand me?" Troy's eyes held complete seriousness and total honesty. She nodded, finding it hard to doubt what he was saying when his eyes held the look they currently did. Seeing her nod, he lowered his head back down to her chest. When he reached the bottom, he gently blew air over the trail. Gabriella shuddered in pleasure. Troy traced the valley between her breasts with his tongue. He placed his lips around her bra covered nipple. Deciding he wanted the real thing, he quickly ripped away her bra, barely hearing it tear as he did.

"Whoops." He commented absentmindedly as he took a moment to take in the view he had never seen before. Yes, they had made out before. But, they had only gotten to the point of T-shirts and pants shed. They had never reached beyond that point. This was new found territory for both of them.

"Damn, I liked that one." She commented in a teasing voice. He shushed her. With his eyes focused on her breasts, he lowered his head to them. Instead of taking them in his mouth, he simply let his nose lightly graze over them. He, then, pulled back and moved his hand to continue the movement. His pointer finger gently circled her peaked nipples, and she shuddered in pleasure.

"Baby, please." Her plea rang out into the open air. Unable to deny her, his lips captured her right breast as his hand fondled with her left.

"O-oh god, yes. Thank the fu-fucking lo-lord!" Troy could feel the pride swell in him as the knowledge that he was the only one who could bring this much pleasure to her set in. His jaw closed around her nipple and lightly nipped and pulled at it. Gabriella's back arched and she used her hand to push his head further into her chest. Resisting her force, Troy moved to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. With both breasts swollen, he moved south on her body. Before he could get too far, Gabriella reached down and tore his shirt off of him. Wanting to worship her, Troy refused her efforts to pull him up. He dragged his lips down until they reached her navel. His tongue circled the ring that adorned her belly button. His teeth attached to the ball that adorned the ring and tugged lightly. Gabriella's back arched with each tug. He let go of the ring and went to the top of her jeans. Her wide, blue eyes watched him as he unbuttoned her jeans with his teeth. He, then, took the zipper between his teeth and slowly unzipped it. Instead of ripping off the jeans, he pulled the material over her narrow hips and down her toned calves.

"Troy." She dragged out the word in anguish.

"In time, baby. In time." He chided. She whimpered. He could see that the fabric that covered her pussy was soaked in her juices. His pointer finger flickered over her folds and he heard Gabriella's intake of breath. Slowly this time, his finger took the same path. Troy hooked both index fingers into the waist line of her panties. He pulled it down her legs, much like her jeans, and took one foot out at a time. Gabriella instantaneously spread her knees and gave to a full view of her glory. The scent of arousal hit him full force and he took a drag to take in the smell. It was like a drug to him. Troy moved his body up and his mouth hovered over her heat. She could feel his hot breath ghosting over her most sensitive area.

"Holy, Jesus." Immediately after the words left her lips, Gabriella felt the air leave her lungs. She was seeing stars behind her eyelids and felt as if she couldn't get enough air. His tongue went in between her folds and pressed against her sensitive bundle of nerves. He licked down to her center and collected her wetness on his tongue. Using his mouth, he spread the liquid all over her pussy. Returning to her clit, he put his mouth on it and sucked. He used his finger to tease her, circling and dipping it into her hot core. He could see in her facial expression that Gabriella was getting frustrated with the teasing, so he buried his middle finger into her heat and pumped in and out, slowly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. So good. Do-don't sto-stop." Something, slowly, was building in the pit of Gabriella's stomach. She could feel it, waiting for its release. His tongue sped up on her clit as he added a second finger into her core, and then a third. The feeling was building, almost overcoming her. She arched and hollowed; she bent and straightened her legs over and over; her head was thrashing back and forth. She was losing control by the second as she tried to regain any sense of it back. And then, her whole body stilled. Waves of pleasure were crashing through her body as she rode out her orgasm.

"Oh my god. Oh- oh my god. Shit, Troy!" The words fell out of her mouth as soon as she was able to speak.

His fingers and tongue were still at work as she came down from her high. She felt the burning sensation build in her belly again, this time quicker. His fingers were pumping in and out of her at an incredibly high speed. His tongue felt like a vibrator against her clit. In less than a minute after her first orgasm, she came again. He heard a scream of pleasure release from her mouth as her second orgasm crashed over her.

As she came down from her high, he slowed both his fingers and his tongue. He retracted his fingers from her dripping pussy and used his tongue to lap up all of her juices. Once he was done, he caught her mouth in a passion filled kiss. She could taste herself on her tongue, but was not repulsed by it. Taking him by surprise, she flipped them.

"My turn." She said mischievously. Quickly, she pulled off his jeans and boxers. Her eyes immediately drank in the sight of his big and hard dick, which was parallel to his body. He was successfully the biggest she'd ever seen in her 107 year long life. Moving her eyes away from the arousing sight, Gabriella moved up to straddle his chest. Starting almost at his neck line, she dragged her still dripping wet pussy all down his chest.

"Mmmmm, Brie." Liam struggled to get out. She smirked. She got off of his chest and focused on the unfamiliar sight. They had never gotten this far in the intimate area of their relationship. Wanting to get familiar with it, she drew her index finger along the vein of his shaft, from the head to his balls.

"Jesus Christ." He moaned through clenched teeth. She repeated the action several times. After getting tired of that, she wrapped her hand around the head of his cock. She watched his face as she slowly pulled her hand all the way down his cock and back up.

"Oh fuck, Brie." Troy's face was contorted into a look of pleasure. She watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and he threw his head back. Loving his expression, she continued the stroke, moving a bit faster. After his hips bucked up to meet her hand a few times, she leaned down, knowing he wasn't expecting it, and enveloped his head into her hot and wet mouth.

"O- Oh. Shit, baby." His hands moved to grab a fistful of her hair. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and sucked softly, then harder. Her right hand was massaging his balls and pumping the rest of his cock that her mouth couldn't fit in. She placed open mouth kisses down his dick until she reached his balls. She sucked on them.

"God. So fu-fucking good." Hearing his satisfaction, she kissed back up his shaft before retaking him in her mouth again. Her head bobbed up and down and she sucked and licked for several minutes before she heard his voice.

"Ba-Baby, you've gotta- you've gotta stop. I want- I want to cum inside you." He pleaded, struggling to get the sentence out. She retracted lips and tongue and let him flip them over. His face was unsmiling, and his eyes held a completely serious look.

"I love you. You are my life now. And, I plan to spend the rest of eternity with you, holding you, laughing with you, and making love to you. Through the good times and the bad, I will always be there for you when you need me, when you want me, and even when you don't. I. Love. You. Gabriella. More than one could ever imagine possible." Tears developed in her eyes as her spoke these words.

"I love you too, Troy, so much." The tears escaped from the corner of her eyes and slid down her face. His lips caught each one as he kissed them away. Blue eyes locked with blue eyes, and he slid into her. He kept still, basking in the feeling of being inside of her. When the urge became too much, he pulled out all the way and then pushed back in. He groaned and dropped his head into the crook of her neck. Her hips bucked, without her permission, to meet his.

"Baby, Troy, please. Faster." Gabriella pleaded. He immediately obeyed. His moved his hips faster to meet hers and they found a rhythm.

"Oh, god yes!" Gabriella moaned loudly. She grabbed the back of his head and crashed in down to hers. Their lips frantically moved against each other as his cock collided with her pussy.

"You're pussy is so fucking tight, Brie." He growled. Gabriella could feel the pressure building in her stomach for the third time.

"Troy, I need- I just- Harder, please." Gabriella begged in desperation. His hips moved in frenzy, trying to please the girl beneath him. His dick slammed into her core. The pressure was building quicker because of the friction that was being caused. Her head thrashed back and forth and she felt herself climbing to the top. Her hands reached his ass and pulled him harder into her core.

"Oh God, Troy. Oh god." His hand reached down to rub her clit and bring her closer to the edge.

"I'm almost there, Brie." He told her in a grunt. She nodded, letting him know that she was close too. Her nails clawed at Troy's back, making him moan in pleasure. He moved his hips, causing a different angle, and Gabriella felt him hit _the_ spot, her g-spot.

"Oooo, ri-ri-right ther-mmm!" The last word dragged out, developing into a moan. Hearing the pleasure in the voice, he pumped into her harder.

"Troy. Troy. I'm there. I-I'm gonna cu-cum." Gabriella cried out.

"Let g-go, baby. Cum wi-with me." Troy stuttered, barely able to focus. As he felt himself moments away from tipping over the edge, he increased the pressure and speed on Gabriella's clit.

And suddenly, the pressure that had been building in their stomachs exploded. Their mouths cried out each other's names and their eyes shut tight in pure bliss. Their hips stilled, and Troy buried his face in her neck. Gabriella sunk her teeth into his shoulder in effort in stop her scream of pleasure from escaping. Her back was arched and her toes were curled as she lost control of her body. As they gained some sense back, both minds were searching for words.

"Wow." Troy panted. Gabriella nodded. Only now did Troy notice that during his orgasm, his body had collapsed down on hers. Being careful to keep their bodies connected, he turned them so she was on top of him, with her head on his chest and their legs tangled.

"That was incredible." She said breathlessly. Her mind was finally able to form a coherent thought. Now it was Troy's turn to nod.

"I'm really tired, and I can see that you are too… But when I wake up, can we do that again?" She asked him shyly. He laughed.

"Yes, babe. I would love too. Go to sleep, okay?" And, with his softened member still inside her, sleep overcame both of their exhausted bodies.

* * *

**Sooooo.. What do you think? I know it doesn't have anything to do with the plot of HSM but... I hope you still liked it. Let me know what you thinkkk!**

**PS.. I know this story was posted before but I realized it was the wrong copy. So I posted the right one :)**


End file.
